


The Problems That Come With Being a Parent

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [148]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Raising a baby is really hard, Slice of Life, warning to all new parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed is still getting used to his normal life now that he's a father.





	

 

"So how's the baby doing?  Still not getting any sleep lately?"

 

Bloodshed snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a couple of the guys were hanging out next to him.  "What?"

 

"Dude, we've been on break for five minutes.  You've been up here dozing off."

 

"Ah-" Bloodshed quickly realized that he was the only one still on the floor working.  "Right... Didn't hear the bell."

 

The young men were like a gaggle of high school girls as they chuckled, following after Bloodshed as they made their way down for lunch.

 

"Is something funny?"

 

Bloodshed's glare didn't even faze the guys.  "You're still not used to it, aren't you?"

 

"Used to what?"

 

"The baby."

 

Oh... Bloodshed growled as the elevator dinged at the bottom floor.  They were talking about his family again.  Well, the newest addition to the family.

 

"Is it hard getting sleep at night?"

 

Bloodshed tried to ignore them as he marched off to the rest area, but they kept at him.

 

"I bet his girl is too busy with the baby and that's why he's all angry."

 

"Nah, Bloodshed's wrapped around Miss Thornstriker's finger.  He's probably the one getting up every time the baby's crying."

 

"He's probably not getting any sleep by the looks of him.  He's grumpier than usual."

 

He knew they were only trying to get him to react, but it was annoying hearing them talk about Thornstriker and Solara as if they knew them.  Primus, they were so annoying.

 

Luckily for him, he reached the rest area to see Novabomb and Scrapper waving him down.  Knowing the group wouldn't follow him any further, he proceeded to meet up with the two to get his lunch.

 

And to his luck, he saw the men who had been following him splinter away and find a place to sit and eat their own lunch.

 

Even they knew wasting their precious lunch time taunting him wasn't worth it.

 

"The usuals?" Novabomb asked.

 

Bloodshed groaned in disgust and slumped into the chair next to his friend.  "If they would just leave me the fuck alone..."

 

"They'll get bored." Scrapper, munching into his sub, said, "Something else will catch their eye and they'll go after that person."

 

"It's been weeks."

 

"Not really, maybe two." Novabomb smiled behind his donut as Bloodshed glared at him, "Come on, you're letting them get to you."

 

"They keep talking about my wife and daughter.  As if they know anything."

 

"It's like a dog and its ball. You finally throw it and the dog keeps asking you to throw it again and again."

 

"...What?" Bloodshed paused mid-opening his soda to stare at Scrapper.

 

"You keep getting pissed at them, they'll keep teasing you about Miss Thornstriker and the baby.  You ignore them or just give short answers, they'll get bored and move on to someone else."

 

Bloodshed didn't want to admit that it sounded like a decent plan, but it didn't help the fact that he was listening to these men speak about Thornstriker as if they were intimate with her.  Why the fuck should he have to listen to a bunch of idiots, some who would have been babies when he became an adult, ask about how he sleeps with his wife and all with a baby now in the house.

 

They didn't have the right to ask.  They had no right knowing how tired his wife was, trying to take care of their daughter while catching up on her research and thesis papers and other things at work.  How he had to convince her to sleep in bed while he tended to Solara and her cries and hated himself when he had to wake his wife to have her feed their daughter.  Her attempts at the breast pump had been too painful for Thornstriker, so she was forced to have to be the one to feed her every time she got hungry.

 

"Or if they're really annoying you, just tell us about how your wife and kid is and we'll tell everyone else and then they won't have any reason to bother you."

 

Bloodshed snapped out of his thoughts to glare at Novabomb again.

 

"What?  It's an option."

 

Grumbling to himself, Bloodshed finally scooped up his chicken and rice leftovers and starting eating his lunch.  Primus, he just couldn't get away from it.

 

He didn't want to think of that one option that had worked before.  There was no way he was letting any of these men be near his wife and his newborn daughter when she came to drop off some fresh lunch for him.

 

But it was starting to look very tempting with him losing his sanity from the teasing.

 

END


End file.
